mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joker
The Joker (real name: Phillip Cuneo Jr.) is the nephew of George Cuneo, son of Phillip Cuneo and brother of Marco and Carmin Cuneo. He was the manager of The Elegante in Old Town, France. Under the false name of "John Doe", he is a supporting character in Batman: The Telltale Series and a major character in Batman: The Enemy Within. He was a patient at the Arkham Asylum for unknown reasons after he fell into toxic waste and somehow survived, albeit he changed in voice and psychical appearance. His history before his stay at the Asylum is unknown, even by the staff themselves. Whilst Bruce Ultor was incarcerated, he acted as an ally to the billionaire and helped set up an escape attempt. After being discharged from the asylum, John would go on to associate with a group called Harley's Pact, whom he wished Bruce to get involved with. After the group disbanded, the actions of Bruce affected "John" and made him into one of the greatest threats Gotham had ever seen. Biography An easy-going, pleasant man, Phillip had no desire to go into the "fighting'" part of the family business and instead chose to manage a hotel that would serve as a base for family members in times of crisis. In his place, Joe the Elegance hired him as his manager. In 2010 when the Corleone Family moved in on Old Town, Cuneo was forced to relinquish the tributes on his business. Soon after Don Vito Corleone was killed, and his youngest son, Michael Corleone become boss, Phillip made a deal with the Corleone underboss Charlie Trapani. The deal was that Charlie and Fredo Corleone, evil and eldest brother of Michael, Phillip, and a few bodyguards should go over to Oakley's Drive-In Theater, Little Havana, Miami where Mikey was making a deal with Tony Montana. The plan did not go that well, as many Cuneo and Montana mobsters were killed. After Phillip and the others decided to go back to France in order to escape death and drop off Montana at his mansion along the way, Trapani was killed by Michael who shot him in the shoulder with a Sniper Recon Rifle .360 along with Monkey Ass Calamari. That made Fredo very sad, and Phillip was sad too, as Charlie never hated Phillip as other Corleones did and was even considered his ally. Today, nobody truly knows the identity of "John Doe" after his fall into a toxic waste with the name given to him by the Asylum staff. His background is also unknown, with him claiming that he was only first conscious whilst he was at Arkham. Other inmates were scared of him, particularly Victor Zsasz, who found him unpredictable. However, to staff members, particularly doctors Joan Leland and Harleen Quinzel, he seemed to be recovering and one of the more cooperative of the inmates. Mortal Kombat VS DC In the game Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, he is among the guys who becomes infected with the rage virus-thingy and unlike the other people who get infected, he actually enjoys it, it also gives him enhanced fighting abilities, using them he manages to defeat Sonya Blade, Kano, Deathstroke, and even Gregory McCain in combat. While gloating over his victory, McCain regains consciousness and knocks him out with a taser. He later joins the others in the battle against the Mortal Kombat characters and is knocked unconscious along with the other fighters except for Raiden, McCain, Shang Tsung, and Superman. Batman series Upon Bruce Ultor's arrival at the asylum, he was attacked by two inmates who claimed to be victims of his father. Upon arriving, John brutally assaulted them and offered help to Bruce. With Dr. Leland arriving, he tried to vouch that he had helped Bruce and that the billionaire had attacked the other inmates in defence. With Bruce going along with this, they left the cell to take him to the asylum's lobby. As they walked through the asylum, John conversed with Leland, though kept his eye on Bruce, saving him from a cannibal who complained about "not being able to taste". He also banged violently on other inmates' doors after they tried to use the phone, something Leland noticed. As they arrived in the lobby, John "bullied" 'Insane' Lewis out of his seat and left to get the remote from Leland. Before he left, he gave Bruce a key, asking him to use it. When he returned, he turned over to the Fox News channel, where he witnessed Harvey Dent announcing his imprisonment of Bruce to Arkham. Laughing at Dent's ramblings and his war with Victoria Arkham, he was put down for these by Bruce. However, John also revealed his knowledge that Vicki Vale was Arkham's civilian identity, a piece of information he suspected Bruce to know. When the billionaire confirmed his mutual knowledge, John offered to help set him free, having noticed a "darker side" to him as he had attacked Oswald Cobblepot and knowing that letting him out would lead the billionaire 'to find and fight her'. He then revealed Vale's past as the Arkham family's daughter, having been adopted by the Vales following her parents' murder on Thomas Ultor's orders. He offered to set Bruce free, but that he would require a favour if he did so. Walking up to Zsasz, who was playing chess with another inmate, he asked him what would happen if a tally mark was made before a kill. With him unable to respond, he cut the serial killer's face with a knife, causing him to lash out into his old ways back into the good o' days. Offering a knife, he hoped that Zsasz's psychotic attack might distract the orderlies long enough for Bruce to get the phone and call to be released. With this, Bruce ran for the phone. After calling his lawyers to release him, John talks to him, telling to "ask the Vales". As Bruce is taken away by Leland and an orderly, he tells Bruce that the two will see each other soon. John also sees Bruce as he leaves the asylum, reminding him of their deal. Doe was among the inmates set free during Stracci Family's attempted break out on the asylum. However, unlike the other inmates, he simply watched the chaos unfold, enjoying every second of it. After witnessing Batman defeat Zsasz, he clapped maniacally and told the vigilante how he "admired his work". When the GCPD stormed the room, he remained calm as an officer came in to arrest him. In the following week, the staff at Arkham deemed him sane and decided to release him, believing that he could readjust to society. However, between his release and the GCPD's press conference, he hired an assassin to attack the event and prevent Gordon from rallying Gotham behind him. The assassin targets Gordon, driving the van towards him and the crowd after reading a message sent to the city from the vigilante. As the van approaches Gordon, the vigilante jumps down and saves the newly appointed Commissioner from the assassin, knocking him out cold. As he watches from the Stacked Deck bar, John promises to try and top it with another attack, taking a drink and laughing maniacally. During the year of freedom, John claimed to have found it hard to readjust to society. He also became acquainted with some of the world's most dangerous criminals, forming a group known as Harley's Pact led Harley Quinn, the former psychiatrist of Doe's. John became one of the most wanted people in America for the Agency and its Director Amanda Waller, due to his connection with many of these criminals. After one of the criminals within the Pact, Eddie Nigma, fell out with John due to his decision to attack Gotham and attract Batman's attention, he decided to invoke the favour he asked from Bruce. Meeting him at the funeral for one of Ultor's friends, Lucius Fox, John got into talking with the dead man's daughter, Tiffany, though made many inappropriate comments until Bruce interrupted the conversation and pulled him aside. John gave him a card he had bought and the two took places as the sermon began. During this, John asked Bruce to meet the Pact for him and join the group, in return of the favour he asked back at Arkham. When he mentioned the Riddler, Bruce began to ask information about him, leading to John giving him information about his operations in the East End of Gotham. As the funeral finished, John decided to leave, hoping to see Bruce again. Later, John managed to learn about Riddler's safehouse in the East End, he sent Bruce information about it. He also recommended talking to Wu Bling, who had been on the criminal's kill list after refusing to sell one of his biotech companies. It is currently unknown whether John was the person who shot the Riddler with a poisoned dart, but it can be assumed that he or another member of the Pact arranged the murder to prevent Waller from learning about the group's operations. The following morning, John was contacted by Bruce, who had decided to take up his offer to join the Pact. Bruce found him at the Stacked Deck, in the midst of therapy with a patron called Willy. After finishing off, the two left for the bar, during which John ordered him another drink. When Bruce asked about his involvement in the Riddler's death, John denied it and talked about Bruce joining him as a member of the Pact. He also admitted to having lied about Riddler's involvement with the group and promised not to have anymore secrets between him and Bruce. He also offered a pinky swear, which Bruce had to accept. Whilst contacting Harley to let her know, Willy tried to attack Bruce. Bruce decided to subdue Willy, knocking him out cold on the ground. After receiving a text from Harley letting him know she was interested, he told Bruce about what has been decided and told him about his feelings for her. He also decided to hotwire a car, during which he asked for Bruce's assistance. When Harley arrived, he introduced the two and, at Harley's request, got a slushy for her from a vender. When he returned, they left in the car as the owner returned. When Harley flirted with Bruce, he showed signs of being uncomfortable and even snatched the slushy when she offered him a drink. When they arrived at Ultor Corp., they initially stayed behind in the car, but followed Bruce into the building shortly afterwards. The two followed him to his office, knocking a guard unconscious and confronting Regina Zellerbach in the process. John also showed some signs of discomfort when Harley flirted with Bruce, with him suggesting that they stayed focused on finding the key. When they arrived in the vault, he was disappointed to find no craters there, having mistaken the explosion to have taken the vault rather than Fox's office. Whilst Bruce recreated Lucius' thumbprint to access the vault, John looked around the lab, taking notice of an EMP generator. When Bruce was able to get into the vault, he stayed behind with Harley, but later followed when he wondered what was going on. Depending on whether Bruce lied to Tiffany at the funeral, the following happened: Bruce lied to Tiffany about her father as John was stunned with a taser by her as he entered the vault. He is also present whilst Harley threatens Tiffany and forces Bruce to pledge allegiance to the Pact for his safety. After Bruce finds the Phalanx Key on the floor and gives it to Harley, they leave. Harley asks Doe to bring her the EMP generator too, having decided to use it for their next attack. After he and Harley returned, they and the rest of the Pact prepared to retrieve Riddler's body from the Agency. After deciding to bring Bruce into the group, John contacted him and told him to meet with the group. After Ultor was brought to the Pact's lair, he watched as Bane and Harley argued whether to bring him into the group. Believing Bane would kill him, John activated the EMP generator "accidentally" so that he could prove his worth to the group. When Harley tasked him with getting the approval of Bane and Mr. Freeze, Bruce talked to John to get advice. Though he had no idea how to get Freeze's approval, he gave him a bottle of beer so he could talk to Bane. When the group voted on whether to let Bruce become a member, John and Harley voted for in. Since Bruce was unable to convince Bane and Freeze, it lead to a tie, but still lead him being allowed to join the group. During the attack on the Agency, John remained within the escape vehicles as Bruce and the other members engaged with the agents. John help load the package and watched as the chaos ensued. Then the following happened: Bruce choose to stop Harley, and she escaped with the rest of the Pact whilst Bane was left to fight the Agency. Despite Freeze's worries that Bane will seek revenge, John and Harley seem unconcerned about this. Freeze is also present when Bruce opens the Riddler's casket. Since Bruce choose to stop Harley, John helped Harley retrieve the payment for Catwoman from her safe and gave it to her. He stands by as Bane and his men return from battling the Agency and the GCPD and as Harley takes control of the Pact. When Harley gave Bruce the task of investigating Riddler's hideout to find information about an Agency black-site, she suggested that he brought John along to help him. After changing into something more suitable, he, Bruce and Catwoman left to investigate the said lair. Upon arrival, he and Catwoman are left to investigate the outside for police officers whilst Bruce check the back. After returning, John attempted to break down the fence with a crowbar, only for Bruce to intervene and take over the task, to avoid attracting attention. Whilst Bruce investigated, John and Catwoman remained outside and only entered when Bruce was confronted by a fat detective on the scene. When John retrieved the crowbar to knock him out, Bruce allowed him to do so. The three entered Riddler's lair and began their investigation. Whilst Catwoman investigated the balcony, John and Bruce searched the lower area of the hideout and uncovered a trap left behind by the criminal. Bruce interacted with John, John mentioned his distrust for Catwoman, due to her closeness with the Riddler. Bruce also asked about his green hair, to which John reluctantly admits that he doesn't know why it's green or no knowledge about himself before his time in Arkham. When Bruce was able to solve Riddler's trap, he and Catwoman insisted he stayed behind whilst they investigated the uncovered elevator. When she tried to escape with the decryption drive, John only watched as Bruce attempted to stop her and took photographs with his phone and even filmed their fight. After the battle, John, having heard Catwoman mention her intentions to steal a laptop in Harley's possession, decided to confront Bruce about it, but somewhere else than the Riddler's lair. Taking him to Café Tristle, John ordered them drinks, including a frappe for himself, and confronted Bruce on telling Catwoman about the laptop. He pondered telling her to improve her opinion of him but decides not to tell her. Having witnessed some flirting between Bruce and Catwoman, he asks for some advice to help Harley notice him. Bruce advises John to act like himself whilst trying to seduce Harley, John mentions that he feels unsure about doing so, as he hasn't found his "true self" yet. After taking some more advice from Bruce, John asks that they role-play some scenarios between him and Harley to improve his confidence. Afterwards, when Bruce decides to leave to "attend to business", John agrees to help him retrieve Harley's laptop and pays for the drinks. As he pays for the drinks, he seemingly fails to notice Bruce leave. After the "disappearing act", John, having noticed the Batsignal shining, realised Bruce was Batman or finally had proof that they were the same person. Deciding to help him, he followed him to the rooftops of the GCPD headquarters and got the vigilante's attention by making shadow puppets with the Batsignal. Introducing himself for what seemed to be the first time, John offered to help him arrest the Pact and retrieve Harley Quinn's laptop. However, he promised only to do so if she was left alone. The two arranged to meet up behind the Stacked Deck bar if he was successful, which he agreed to do. After this, John took a selfie on his phone and showed it to Batman, with the vigilante allowing him to keep it. When Bruce returned to the Old Five Points, John talked to him and advised that they used the opportunity to steal the laptop. When Harley came over to check on them, John tried to offer to help her search for the Pact's mole, only to be turned down and dismissed. Whilst she and Bruce talked, John slipped into her office to retrieve the laptop for Batman. John later meets with the vigilante and gives him the laptop. Whilst he comments about feeling conflicted about stealing from Harley, he is pleased for having helped the vigilante and asks for a lesson in Batarang throwing. Batman agreed to do so, John receives a demonstration on how to do so and is given the opportunity to throw one, unsuccessfully. After practice concludes, he asks to keep the Batarang he has been practising, something which Batman can agree to. As the vigilante leaves, he promises Batman to stay out of trouble and help the vigilante whenever he needs assistance. When Harley discovered the laptop was missing, he assisted her in investigating for the culprits. During the final preparations, John was given Riddler's position as "tech guy." After learning that Harley had narrowed it down to Bruce and Catwoman, he begged her to let him interrogate the billionaire, receiving some advice on what to do with him. When he finally interrogated Bruce, he worried about what they were going to do and suggested that they pinned the blame on Catwoman. When Harley returned, John, claiming to have finished, told Bruce to tell her who the mole was. Bruce blamed the Catwoman, John was pleased that he followed his advice and receives praise and affection from Harley for getting the information out of him. He also witnesses the rest of the Pact's attempt to kill her with one of Freeze's devices, but is otherwise not involved along with Ultor. After placing her in one of Riddler's death traps as a temporary cell, he, Bruce and the rest of the gang leave to raid the black-site. Bruce and the others battle employees of both the Bohdi Spa and SANCTUS. During the raid, Joker also takes a picture of the group on his phone to mark the occasion. John also catch Bruce communicating with Amanda Waller, but seems to remain oblivious to it, dismissing the action as him talking to himself. Knowing the Pact have come together to get their hands on the virus, John shares with Bruce his belief that they will disband once they get their hands on it. When asked to install one of Riddler's drives, John supposed misunderstanding causes his position to be given to Bruce. He was amazed at Bruce's actions during the battle, including drawing a turret's fire to allow Harley to destroy it. When Bruce gets separated, John and the rest of the Pact are forced to disable another turret and, as he tries to destroy Project LOTUS, he watches as Bane tries to stop him from doing so. When Bane comes close to killing Bruce, John interferes and attacks him, allowing the billionaire to subdue him. When Harley betrays the group, John is shocked by her leaving them behind and flees the scene as the Agency arrives. After the raid, John fled back to the Old Five Points to hide from the Agency, only to find their operatives already there. Hiding in a place they could not find him, he watched as they stole the Riddler's blood, from both the corpse and samples collected by Freeze. Eventually, he was discovered by Harley, who had returned to retrieve the samples and synthesise a cure from Project LOTUS. After telling her what he'd seen, Harley rejected John and gave him a black eye before fleeing. With his feelings truly broken, he broke into her office and drank himself to unconsciousness. Eventually, John was discovered by Bruce and Special Agent Iman Avesta, who had returned in search of Quinn. After being woken up, he drunkenly introduced himself to the Agency operative and ranted about his perceived one-sided friendship with Bruce. John blamed him for the advice he had given him to win over Harley and showed his frustrations about how the Pact had been disbanded. As Bruce tried to get more answers from him, John drew a gun on him and Avesta, only to be talked into dropping it eventually. As he attempted to leave, Avesta blocked his entrance whilst Bruce talked him into telling them about what had happened. Though reluctant to help them find Harley, he was talked into doing so but insisted on doing so alone. He left to find her by himself. John eventually tracked Harley down to the defunct Dewey Brothers Carnival, where she had been storing one of the GCPD's armoured vehicles after the attack on the Agency convoy. After informing Bruce, he investigated the funhouse where they had set up a lair, only to discover multiple agents there. John murdered the agents, though he claims it was in self-defence. Eventually, he was discovered talking to the corpses by Bruce, who had come after being given the lead to follow. After being discovered, John claimed he had been attacked by them and, succumbing to something dark building up inside him, had bludgeoned them to death with the nearest object he could grab. However, Bruce found multiple holes in the bodies, including one in an agent's ass (and not the butthole). During the conversation, John reveales he knew Bruce was actually Batman, having deduced it some time ago. Revealing that Harley had fled to the Gotham Bridge, John asked to help capture her before she did anything too drastic. He also asked Bruce whether he believed his story, promising to help if he did. Bruce believed John, in turn Doe joins Bruce to capture Harley on the Gotham Bridge. Worried that the Agency may kill Harley, he asks Bruce to get involved and stop them from doing so. When Waller shows surprise on his appearance, he simply waves at her as Bruce talks to her. With Waller running out of options, she allows them to try and talk her out of destroying the bridge. As he watches as Bruce struggle to get Harley to stand down, John goes up and tries to talk to her himself. Bruce lets him take over the negotiations, he promises to get Harley to stand down. As John communicates with her, the two seem to make flirty gestures towards each other, leading Waller to suspect that he will not be successful and orders her teams to go in. However, Bruce put faith in John and is able to prevent Waller from interfering, John is able to subdue Harley and hands her over to the Agency. As Harley asks him why he had betrayed her, he comments that he has been show how to be good. When Waller asks him to hand over the virus, John refuses to, believing that it should be destroyed. When she tries to kill him, John realises she is as bad as the Pact and calls her corrupt. He then steals a smoke grenade from an agent, which he sets off, makes an attempt on Waller's life and detonates Harley's bombs. Climbing on the top of the bridge's railing, John promises to bring the Agency to justice before jumping off the side. After the dangerous events on the bridge, John would decide to discard the name he was given at Arkham and adopted a new identity: 'The Joker'. The Agency would also begin sending manhunts and bounty hunters to find him and capture either him, Harley or Batman. Joker had finally become a villain he desired to be. Weeks later, John resurfaces, now calling himself "The Joker" again as he did years before (which was unknown to him as he lost his memory when he came to Arkham's) finally and sporting a more "colourful appearance". He cuts open policeman Harvey Bullock and stuffs an explosive into his belly, and later interrupts a board meeting at Ultor Corp. He and Harley then unleash a toxic gas made from the Lotus Virus that kills everyone in Wayne Corporation except for Bruce Ultor (including Regina Zellerbach, who Harley personally murders with her hammer). From there, Joker and Harley detonate yet more bombs, and reveal that they have several more hidden throughout Gotham that will be detonated unless their demands are met. However, all of this was merely a ploy on Joker's part; he cares about Bruce and paradoxically seeks to destroy him but also be his constant nemesis as a means of having his friend in his life. He cares not for Harley's agenda, and in fact cuts a secret deal with Gordon to tell him where the remaining bombs are if Gordon will give him Batman. Gordon agrees to it, and Batman is brought down by Joker and his men when trying to rescue Gordon. Stripping Batman of his armour and utility belt and throwing him in the same funhouse where Bruce first lost John's trust, he forces Bruce and those of his other friends and loved ones who Joker has kidnapped (Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth, Tiffany Fox), into a sadistic game of cat-and-mouse where he needs all of them to come over their past mistakes and tell the things they are most guilty of. However, Bruce turns the tables (literally also) by exposing Joker's treachery to Harley, which sends her into a rage. In the chaos, Bruce frees himself and Selina, and a fight breaks out while Tiffany and Alfred escape. Harley is defeated by Catwoman and Joker flees, with Bruce in pursuit. Bruce tried his best to reason with Joker, but the latter attacked him anyway in a deranged fury, but ultimately lost the battle. Seemingly dead, Joker is given a CPR by Bruce, and then asks Bruce why he saved him, and Bruce answered that Joker still needs to "face justice" to which Joker laughs at. Joker then asks Batman if he ever considered himself his friend and if he enjoyed what they had together; Batman said yes. Being honest, Joker stabbed him in the leg and said that he hopes that whenever Bruce sees that scar, he will remember their "good times". After the endgame credits, John is seen back in Arkham Asylum where Bruce visits him after the former's imprisonment, much to John's delight. Trivia *In original timeline Phillip had brown hair and a moustache, while in the current one he got blonde hair minus moustache. Nevertheless, his fall into toxic made it all change. Gallery Phillip_Jr..jpg|Phillip Cuneo Jr.'s original model. Phillip's_son_Phillip_Jr..jpg|Phillip Jr. Scared_Phillip_Jr..jpg|Scared Cuneo Jr. Doe_selfie_with_Ultor.jpg|Deformed Cuneo Jr. taking a selfie with Ultor. Jhon_Doe.jpg|John Doe at the asylum. Joker_at_bar.png|Doe at the bar. Jhon_smilin'.jpg|"Jhon" and Brucie at his jail cell. Phillip_Cuneo_Jr..jpg|Phillip as the hotel receptionist he once was. Philip_Jr..png|Philip back in his mob days before and after the war with Corleones at Lil' Havana. Theme song The Joker's theme song is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. The song and the video couldn't fit him more perfectly! It sings about his unfortunate fell into acid where he also lost his mind and what became of that is not the 'real him'. The real him being the sissy hotel receptionist that he was. Most of us are glad he changed. Category:Cuneos Category:Characters Category:! Category:The Godfather Category:Son of a Boss Category:Too much Red Category:Criminals Category:Tottal psychos Category:Scary! Category:Pure Evil Category:British Category:Italians Category:Nephew of Don Category:Brother of Don Category:Brother of Lawyer Category:Needs editing Category:Wimps Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Killer Clowns Category:MK Category:Arkham prisoners Category:Former Good Guys Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys